


We Want Happy Endings

by HoneyPotAnt



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Youtube Gaming
Genre: Fingering, M/M, bottom!Ryan, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPotAnt/pseuds/HoneyPotAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is stressed out after working all day for the crew, and face paint can be overstimulating. Jeremy wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Want Happy Endings

Ryan feels gross and overstimulated. His hair is greasy and his face paint irritating his skin. It's cracked and stretching him thin. He wipes at it, blurring the red into pink over his heavy and tense eyes. The cloth he is using to scrub it off leaves his skin a rough red.

The sink below him is filled with grey water. Face paint swirling black like memories in the liquid. His paranoia strikes and he sees the reflected round face he's worked so hard to angle. The old wide hips, it bubbles up. 

Ryan throws his hand under the water and pulls the stopper, draining it down as he looks into the mirror. The sight of his rough face and flat chest reassure him. 

The penthouse bathroom is too bright, too white, and as he leaves the room he barely opens the door to get out. Turning off the lights with a flick. Thin black curtains drawn across the setting sun let light into his room but not much. It's cool and dark. 

He flops onto his bed and it lets out a comforting whoosh. The door to his room opens just a smidgen as another person slips inside. Ryan groans and looks up to see who it is. 

Jeremy walks over and sits down on the dark covers. The bed dipping and pulling Ryan down towards Jeremy's legs. Jeremy takes it in stride and gives the self proclaimed Mr. Malicious a soft smile. He strokes through Ryan's hair, gently tugging out the black ponytail keeping his long hair back. Ryan lets out an appreciative hum as Jeremy untangles knots in his hair with his thick fingers.

Next his rough hands are on Ryan's back and are applying tentative pressure. Ryan almost drools but shakes as Jeremy pats his butt.   
"C'mon get up in the middle of the bed and I'll give you a proper massage."   
Ryan chuckles, deep and low in his chest before pulling himself into the middle of the bed on his stomach. Jeremy sits down on the back of Ryan's thighs and starts working Ryan's skin. 

Jeremy runs pressure up and down every tender muscle in Ryan's body. Squeezing the stress and numb pain out of his skin. He tugs Ryan's shirt up to his shoulders and places his hands on the soft, plush skin that sits right above Ryan's jean line. 

Ryan twitches at Jeremy's hands. The skin there very sensitive. Jeremy notices and drags his fingers down the sides.  
"Ticklish?" He digs them in and instead of jerking away and laughing. Ryan moans into his pillow. 

Jeremy doesn't freeze but inside adjusts himself backwards. Leaning down to place his mouth on the pearly skin. He drags his tongue up it before sucking a sharp red hickey into it. 

Ryan gasps and moans. His entire frame trembling, hips buckling up threatening to buck Jeremy off. He's half way there but he has been for awhile. The relief of someone touching his tight back and sore skin so relieving he couldn't help but be turned on. It was just a mild horny, well until now as Jeremy brings color to his supple skin.

Jeremy walks his fingers up Ryan's sides and under his chest. Ryan pushing himself up just to allow him to reach. His fingers dragging over Ryan's chest and over his nipples. 

Ryan gasps and throws his eyes open as Jeremy flips him over. Jeremy could probably squat lift him, which he would readily allow if it ever happened.

His dense fingers strolling under Ryan's shirt. Tracing letters into his stomach and playing with the nerve damaged chest scars Ryan has. An odd sensation akin to someone tapping the skin of your heel. Jeremy swipes a thumb over his nipple, dragging Ryan into pleasure. His hips bouncing up for friction. 

Jeremy crawls up his chest and attacks his neck. Kissing and nipping his jugular, windpipe, earlobe. He sends a puff of air onto Ryan's ear and Ryan gasps. Red spreads like blood in water through his cheeks. Flushed like red flags. 

A thigh hooked between each other's legs. Grinding and moving, rolling and bouncing on each other. Jeremy smashes his lips against Ryan's, grabbing the long dishwater locks. It's gritty and rough but they've always rubbed each other that way.

Ryan's eyes flutter open, a soft, broken laugh cutting his lips.   
"A massage with a happy ending?" He gets his head cupped as Jeremy presses his forehead into Ryan's chest. He moans as Jeremy replies.   
"You deserve it. You look so good but tired. I want to help." A breathy,   
"perfect."

Jeremy starts to undo the blood caked jeans Ryan is wearing. Slipping his hand down under the elastic band. He passes over Ryan's soft mound of hair and dips into Ryan.

A shattered moan breaks out of Ryan.   
"Please, you're so good." Jeremy smiles and kisses Ryan as he drags some of Ryan's wetness up to slick up his clitoris. Rubbing circles into it and running circles around Ryan's lost mind. Just before he dips past Ryan's labia and into him. Then out to stimulate both halves. 

Ryan's hips are nuclear. Buckling sporadically onto Jeremy's fingers. Jeremy keeps up his practiced teasing until Ryan clutches at his back and he can feel more liquid spread between his fingers. Ryan sobbing ecstasy into his shoulder.   
"Jerem-jeremy, Jeremy, I-I can't, please." Broken words and phrases bubbling up, incoherent in conjunction. 

"Don't worry Ryan, I'm here, right here. I'm not done I'll stay with you until you're ready." He waits until Ryan nods and Jeremy undresses both of them. Ryan limp and malleable in his fingers as he slides a condom on. Lubing himself but not paying much mind to the attention now on himself. 

He waits, giving Ryan innocent eyes like they haven't seen each other dressed in blood. As Ryan nods throwing his arm over his eyes as Jeremy pushes his dick into him. He's loose and warm and wet and perfect. Pink and beautiful, full like peonies. 

He slowly brings himself into Ryan until he's got nothing left to give and they pause panting. Enjoying the full feeling of being together. As fast as he proved himself worthy of the crew he starts to move. Dragging himself over Ryan's g-spot, hips lifting to come crashing down together as Jeremy builds a rhythm. 

Ryan uncovers his eyes, a lock of hair stuck to his pink lips. He stares at Jeremy, watching the determined look to please but control the situation so Ryan doesn't have to worry. Confident in himself as affirmed by Ryan's soft noises of pleasure. They lift off and crash hard. 

Building up until Ryan isn't soft or quiet but a thunderous storm of words and moans as Jeremy pounds into him. Jeremy grunting but clutching at Ryan's thighs which he put up on his hips.  
"Ryan you feel so good." It's simple but honest.

Ryan feels it in his toes, curling them to maybe fend off his building orgasm but it breaks like thunderstruck wood and resonates through him. His entire body buzzing around. Waves pushing his eyes back as his flutters free for moments.

Convulsions contract around Jeremy's dick as his rhythm breaks and he puts his head down and orgasms. His stomach tense and shuttering as he moans in steps. Breathing hard. He's quick to pull out of Ryan in fear of overstimulation on both ends. 

Removing his condom in almost an afterthought to collapsing onto Ryan's bed next to him. He's face down but the covers feel wonderful on his hot cheeks. Ryan mumbles and he mumbles back before both doze off.

They sleep on drifting consciousness and affirmation that the other one is still next to them. Both unaware Geoff walked in as they napped and found, Jeremy's cute, round ass staring back at him. Calmly shutting the door and rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For Ryanthepowerbottomguy at tumblr. Was fun to write, hope y'all enjoyed. Please let me know of any mistakes or awkward phrasing.


End file.
